Typical servers and communication systems do not provide efficient implementations to limit or decrease the size of transmissions, which may cause the network to become congested. Typically, all of the information of a transmission is necessarily passed through the network. Without data compression, expensive resources are continuously consumed with every message, including storage space and transmission bandwidth. Bitmasks or other methods may be used to decrease the size of messages sent in transmissions, but bitmasks have overhead that increases the size of each compressed message. The additional size of bitmasks appended to each message may consume expensive resources and negatively affect communication speed. The need has arisen to provide a method and system for compressing the bitmasks associated with messages to address the issues of consuming expensive resources, communication speed, and network congestion.